Marshmallowy Days
by DinerGuy
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy stories that occur in the future of the Psych series.
1. Introduction

Answer to windscryer's 100 Themes challenge.  
Betaed by Kristy on Psychfic.  
Originally written July 2009.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable content isn't mine. This fic is just for fun; I am making no money from it and intend no copyright infringement.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

"Shawn! What's going on? Is everyone all right?"

"Wow, Gus, you made record time! What'd you do, break all the speed limits in Santa Barbara?"

"I drive according to the law, Shawn."

"Say what you want. I've seen you drive before."

"Stop it." Gus smacked his friend. "Now will you please tell me what's going on here?"

"Ow." Shawn rubbed his arm. "Only if you agree to quit abusing me."

The look Gus gave him could have melted ice. "Shawn, you'd better tell me what was such an emergency that I had to come down to the hospital's maternity ward immediately. Is Juliet okay? Did she have the baby yet? And what are you doing out here instead of in there with your wife?"

"What? Jules is fine. Our baby's not due for another week at least."

Gus looked confused. "But you said on the phone that the baby was going to arrive at any minute."

There was silence for a moment, then Shawn laughed. "Not the Spencer baby, Gus. Did I forget to tell you whose it was?"

"You may have left out that one little detail. Whose …?" Gus trailed off. "You mean …?"

Shawn nodded exuberantly. "Yep."

"Did it come yet? Is it a boy or girl?"

"Dude, the baby didn't arrive yet. At least, they haven't told me if it has. I've been waiting here forever!"

"I'm sure it hasn't been that long, Shawn."

"Oh yes –" Shawn stopped mid-sentence as a figure stepped through the doorway into the waiting room.

By the look on his face, the happy occasion had occurred. Shawn and Gus nearly knocked over their chairs getting up.

"So?" Shawn demanded.

"Sarah Belle McNabb has arrived," he announced proudly.

"Hooray!" Shawn shouted, reaching into his pockets.

"Congratulations, Buzz –" Gus began, pausing as Shawn began throwing handfuls of confetti into the air. "Shawn, what are you doing?"

"Celebrating." Shawn gave Gus a look that clearly asked _What else would I be doing?_

Gus rolled his eyes and turned back to the detective. "How's your wife?"

"Francine? She's doing great." Buzz was beaming, smiling from ear to ear.

"So … When can we see the new arrival?" Gus wanted to know.

"Um, right now if you want."

"Great! Let me stop by the gift shop first, then I'll be right up."

Gus was almost out the door before he turned back. "Shawn? Are you coming?"

Shawn stopped mid-toss. "To the gift shop? Of course." He hurried to catch up with his friend. "Do you think they have confetti there? I need more confetti."

"Shawn, you don't need more confetti."

"Yes I do! Didn't you see how much the nurses loved my celebration?"

"Shawn –"

"Ooh, I wonder if they have any pineapples."


	2. Happiness

For the second time in a week, Gus found himself entering the maternity ward's waiting room.

The nurse on desk duty would never be the same after that night. Gus seriously considered referring her to a good psychiatrist. From the look on her face, he'd just missed Henry.

He quickly made his way to the room to which she directed him. Entering, he found Shawn seated by Juliet's side. The pride and love on their faces were unmistakable as they watched the small blue bundle in Henry's arms. The smile on the grandfather's face was only slightly less bright than the parents'.

"Congratulations!" Gus greeted, handing Shawn the cluster of balloons he'd picked up on his way. He turned to Juliet and presented her with a bouquet of flowers. "You, too, Juliet."

"Thank you, Gus," she smiled.

He moved to stand beside Henry's chair. "Did you two ever agree on a name?"

Juliet laughed. "It was hard, trust me."

"Yeah, for some reason she kept batting down the options I chose."

"I wonder why," Henry chuckled.

Shawn managed to look offended as he continued. "Seriously? What's wrong with Hubert Whittleson and Bubette Doolittle?"

Gus rolled his eyes.

"But we ended up picking either Mariah Lacey or Jarrod Richard," Juliet laughed.

"I hope you can guess which one we chose."

Juliet swatted his arm. "Shawn, I'd be concerned for his sanity if he couldn't."

Shawn's eyes twinkled as he leaned over to kiss his wife. "I wouldn't worry about that. Gus never had any in the first place."


	3. Love

Juliet sat on the bed, absently rubbing the little head on the pillow beside her. It had been about a week since they had brought Jarrod home, and she already couldn't imagine life without him.

As she watched him, she realized she could stay in the moment forever and not mind one bit. She'd thought when she'd said "I do" that she'd found the new meaning of love, but she knew she had just learned another.

Tiptoeing in a few moments later, Shawn stood over the bed, smiling as he watched his wife and son sleep. They looked so perfect and peaceful. Her arm lay protectively over the little body, resting there as if that were the only place it belonged.

He kissed the top of her head softly, so as not to wake her, and caressed the soft bit of blonde hair on his son's head.

"I love you," he whispered as he eased out of the room.


End file.
